Letters From You
by WookieCookie
Summary: Kaname refuses to accept those letters because he's not in love with the person who gives it to him. He's in love with the person who writes it for him. AU Un-betaed


Kaname read the love letter in his hand; the bored look dominated his face. It wasn't like he didn't like or appreciate the contents of the letter, because believe him, he truly did feel special and actually loved when he read it.

Every word, every line was written deeply and carefully as not to express the writer's emotion openly. The writer tried to convey that her feeling to him was innocent and gentle, that she expressed it in a way that even if he didn't accept her confession, she'd still love him the same way.

But the reason was - he didn't like the person who gave him the letter, the girl with a short and brown her. She was beautiful, really.

He just... he didn't like the person who gave him the letter because he liked the person who _wrote_ this letter. Yeah, he could tell she wasn't the one who wrote it, or any other girls who also gave him love letters. None of them wrote it, they just gave it to him.

Kaname smirked and put the paper in his pocket. Lucky for him, he knew who did write it.

_You think I won't know it's you all along?_ He chuckled in his fist, humming to himself while walking to his friend's house.

-o-

_Knock_

Zero ignored it and continued writing his English essay. Whoever that person was, they should know by now that that he never opened a door to _anyone_. It didn't matter who they were, no exception.

_Knock Knock_

He shifted on his seat and put his left arm on the desk.

_Knock Knock_

Zero's eye twitched, he turned on the chair and glared at the door, hoping whoever was at the other side could feel the intense feeling from it for disturbing him.

"Just enter already!" Zero sighed in annoyance. He arched a brow when the one who opened the door was his friend, an amused expression plastered all over his irritating face. "What the- Kaname, you know you don't have to knock right?" his gaze followed Kaname, watching as the taller boy sprawled on his bed and took his pillow in his arms. Kaname was acting like this was his own place. Not that he blamed Kaname; they had been friends for so long.

"Oi! That's my property!"

"I can tell." Kaname inhaled the bed sheet and grinned at his friend. "You smell good." And the playful grin replaced by laughter when Zero's face tinted with bright pink at his comment.

"Kaname! You asshole!"

"Language Zero. Language."

"What are you doing here anyway? Go tell other people that Paris is the capital city of Canada. Just don't disturb me." His focus went back to his essay.

"Zero... Paris is not-"

"I know!" He rolled his eyes. For a second, Kaname forgot about his purpose for visiting his friend when he caught a glance of the younger's boy exposed, slender and milky neck. Very tempting indeed. _But not now, later_. He assured himself.

"I got another letter again today. It was from that girl. Bambi-"

"Yuki."

"- yeah her." Kaname stayed silent but then observed the back of his friend. He stood, heading towards the white-haired boy and whispered next to Zero's ear huskily, "How did you know she was the one who gave me that letter?"

Zero winced, but pretended he didn't hear the brunette's words.

Kaname pressed on, taking Zero's wrist and removed the pen he was been holding. "Did you know what's written in the letter?"

"Of course not! How could I know?" He huffed and pouted at Kaname, something that the older found to be cute.

"Well... it says in the letter that I look beautiful even when I talk in my sleep. That I look weird but attractive in a penguin costume."

Zero snorted. "And?" he sounded annoyed.

"And no one knows about these except for..." he captured Zero's chin with his fingers when the boy glared at him. But there was no threat or anger in it, just an innocent gaze.

"E-except?" Zero swallowed his saliva, feeling uneasy at the close distance between Kaname and him. He could feel Kaname's hot breath against his cheek.

"Except..." _you._ Kaname left it unsaid and released Zero's chin, enjoying the sight after a blush crept to the shorter boy's chubby cheeks. So it was simple actually, Kaname had made a conclusion that Zero wrote those love letters because his fangirls knew Zero knew him best. So those girls were using Zero and Zero agreed to it, because knowing girls - they were persistent and wouldn't stop until they had what they wanted.

What a cheap way, using his sweet Zero like that. "Zero."

"What- stop touching my thigh!"

Kaname did stop. "I can't accept these letters and those girls." He ruffled Zero's hair and kissed his head. "You see, I can't accept them really because I'm in love with the person who wrote those letters."

Zero gaped at Kaname, not believing what he just said. "What are you saying? Those girls wro-"

"No." Kaname shook his head and trudged towards the door, but stopped at the door's entrance. "I love the person who wrote it. Not the person who gave it to me." He smiled at the flushed and confused Zero.

"But you don't know the person wh-"

"Zero."

He felt like he wanted to strangle Kaname for kept cutting what he wanted to say like that.

"Ishhhh, what?"

Kaname chortled. "I love you too." He just had to kiss the stun Zero to get him to agree to be Kaname's.

And Zero did when he responded to Kaname's kiss.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**

**Yup, Zero returned Kaname's feeling.**


End file.
